Acaso
by Bela Evans Potter
Summary: Sabe quando acontece algo, por mero acaso, mas você, intimamente, queria que acontecesse? - Hermione's POV


**Autor:** Bela Evans Potter

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione

**Obs.:** Sem betagem, mas uma vez.

_Foi JK que (__construiu Brasília) __ inventou HP, portanto tudo é dela. Eu sou apenas uma sonhadora_

**- - x - -**

**Acaso**

Sabe quando acontece algo, por mero acaso, mas você, intimamente, queria que acontecesse?

Nós nunca nos damos conta de que esse desejo existe, e apenas vamos descobrir quando o _momento do acaso_ estiver em algum lugar do passado.

Bem, foi exatamente isso que me ocorreu há uns dias atrás.

Estava lá eu deitada na grama que circundava o lago lendo um livro qualquer, que peguei aleatoriamente na biblioteca para me distrair durante o fim de semana. Afinal, ultimamente estava tão preocupada com os NIEM's, que só uma boa leitura para eu me _divertir_ um pouco.

O clima estava agradável, o sol estava bem amarelo indicando o inicio do verão. Alunos de toda Hogwarts saíram do enorme castelo para aproveitar a manhã clara e morna. Observei de longe um grupo de primeiranistas animado, correndo de um lado ao outro e rindo a todos os pulmões. Sorri lembrando do meu primeiro ano.

As imagens vinham como um filme glorioso. A saudade apertou meu coração e engoli em seco. Percebi que algo se aproximou, porém não queria que terminasse aquele exímio momento.

- Bons momentos aqueles, não é Granger?

Virei a cabeça lentamente, para me deparar com Harry encostado na frondosa árvore que me cedia, humildemente, sua deliciosa sombra.

- Sim Potter. Mas, ainda prefiro os dias de hoje. – respondi.

Um brilho estranho passou pelos olhos de meu amigo. – Não tenha dúvida.

Ele sentou escorado ao caule da árvore, e eu me juntei a ele. Em silêncio começamos a observar as idas e vindas dos alunos. Três segundanitas passaram por nós e, sorridentemente, disseram em uníssono "Bom dia Harry...". Olhei para ele e contive a risada.

Continuamos a admirar o dia, cada um em seus próprios pensamentos complexos. As várias árvores ao redor do castelo faziam um som calmante quando a brisa batia em suas folhas. Ao meio do leve chiado delas, ouvi Harry rir gostosamente.

Virei o rosto na direção em que ele olhava, e entendi rapidamente o que estava acontecendo que tinha tanta graça.

Ao longe, Ron corria a caminho do castelo, sempre olhando para trás para verificar se alguém o seguia. Logo atrás vinham as três meninas, que minutos antes haviam dado 'oi' a Harry, seguindo-o religiosamente de braços abertos. Pareciam falar alguma coisa, tal como "fuja", "nada" e "amigas".

- Pobre Rony. – comentou Harry.

Não respondi. Na verdade não sentia pena de Ron. Ele bem que merecia por se exibir por tudo e para todos. Ele bem que merecia por ter um ego mais berrante que os cabelos vermelhos.

Voltei a ler o meu livro. Pensar em Ron me deixou – e me deixa sempre - com uma carga extra de raiva misturada a puro estresse.

O tempo voltou a correr rápido. Fui devorando as palavras impressas naquelas velhas e amarelas páginas com os olhos brilhantes. Fiquei tão entretida, que nem percebi como fui parar deitada no colo de Harry.

Mas não me importei. Eu gostava de ficar assim com ele. As pessoas que passavam e viam-nos, não aprovavam o nosso comportamento. Elas, realmente, achavam que tínhamos que _oficializar_ o nosso _relacionamento_, ao invés de ficarmos andando de cima a baixo pela escola como se nada existisse. Último fato esse, que estava correto.

Não havia nada entre eu e Harry. Apenas amizade. Ter algo, além disso, com ele seria incesto. O moreno era o irmão que nunca tive – declaração clichê, eu sei.

Admito que, quem não nos conhece e se baseia em fofocas, ao nos ver sempre abraçados, de mãos dadas, ou qualquer tipo de carícia, há de confundir uma coisa com a outra.

Acontece que Harry é carinhoso, do jeito dele, claro! Principalmente comigo. Com certeza ele será assim também com a namorada. A qual não sou eu.

Nesse momento comecei a imaginar como seria Harry com uma namorada. Como ele a trataria? Será que seria tão carinhosamente assim como faz comigo? Me esqueceria?

Fechei bruscamente o livro e pus a erguer-me. Estava tão frustrada com meus pensamentos, que nem percebi o rumo que a minha cabeça traçava. Lembro que depois disso, todas aquelas perguntas inúteis sumiram e tudo ficou azul.

Nunca havia sentido aquilo. Parecia tão errado, mas era tão bom. Uma sensação única, os famosos quinze minutos no paraíso.

O ar começou a faltar e me vi voltando a terra. Abri os olhos assustada, não queria acreditar no que havia feito. Minhas bochechas ficaram dormentes, podia jurar que estavam rubras, muito rubras.

Eu tinha beijado Harry. E ele tinha me beijado. Oh-meu-Mérlim! Nós nos beijamos.

Ao invés da minha respiração se regular, fui arfando cada vez mais. Estava desesperada. Não deveria ter feito aquilo.

Não, não e não!

Mas foi tão bom. Eu gostei e até admito que, tinha certa curiosidade quanto ao... Beijo do Harry. Pensando bem, eu queria que isso acontecesse e se repetisse.

- Acho melhor nós entrarmos – falou me olhando confuso, juro que ele deveria estar fitando um ponto qualquer a cima do meu ombro – já deve ser quase hora do almoço.

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim. Aceitei-a e fiquei em pé a sua frente – Escuta Harry... – tentei começar, porém sem sucesso. Harry fez um gesto e não me deixou continuar.

- Não diga nada. Não precisa se desculpar ou se preocupar. Se lhe basta a verdade, eu não me arrependo, assim como creio que você também não o tenha. Foi tudo mero...

- Acaso...

- Sim. Acaso. Não temos culpa. Porém, não deve acontecer de novo.

- Concordo. Não vai acontecer Harry. Amigos, como se nada tivesse acontecido? – perguntei estendendo-lhe a mão, a qual ele apertou com a dele.

- Amigos, como se nada tivesse acontecido!

Ele virou as costas para mim e se pôs a ir de encontro ao castelo, e eu o segui agarrada ao meu livro.

Toda noite, me vejo sonhando com aquele momento. Eu sei que é errado, ele é meu amigo – meu melhor amigo - e sei que prometi esquecer tudo o ocorrido, mas não posso.

Eu quero tanto que em algum momento de nossas vidas, outro _acaso_ aconteça!

**- - x - -**

_Na imensidão da manhã  
Meu Amor Se Mudou Pra Lua  
Eu quis te ter como sou  
Mas nem por isso ser sua_

_(Meu Amor Se Mudou Pra Lua – Paula Toller)_

**- - x - -**

**N/A.:** Não preciso dizer que foi coisa momentânea, né?! :x

Enfim espero que gostem e comentem...

Sim, sim, sim... Comentem môôôito... n.n'

Até a próxima...

bjO...


End file.
